Ojek Zone (Chansoo)
by Doraasuex
Summary: ini cerita absurd tentang chansoo #chandi #receh #fanfiction #chansoo


Happy Reading

Warning

Absurd

Bahasa tidak baku

Garing

"Bang umin,Kyungi bareng ya ke kampus".

"Ogah!! Gue ke arah mana lu ke arah mana. Udah abang panggilin tukang ojek di pangkalan dah".

"Iya deh,suruh tunggu di depan ya nanti".

Kyungi yang udah siap segera lari-lari mungil kedepan rumahnya. Dia lihat ada abang-abang di depan rumahnya pake motor vespa ,tanpa tanya dia langsung naik ke boncengan abang itu.

"Ayokk gas bang,ke kampus ulala ya !!".

"Ehh, siapa ini? Oy..oy" yang diboncengan diam aja,sambil kepala ngangguk-ngangguk dengerin lagu lagi syantik.

"Ealaah lagi pake headset,makanya nggak denger. Yaudahlah anter aja".

Kyungi yang ngerasa motor berhenti dan ngelihat udah di depan gerbang kampus,segera turun dari singgasana boncengannya. Kyungi ngubek-ngubek tas nya cari uang buat bayar si abang.

"Dari tadi saya ajak ngobrol loh tapi adeknya nya lagi pake headset ternyata".

Kyungi nyengir nunjukkin deretan giginya yang aduhai indah.

"Hehe iya bang.. Maaf ya. Ini uangnya".

Si abang yang bukan tukang ojek sih nerima aja dikasih uang.

"Iya makasih,hati-hati ya dek belajar yang rajin".

Kyungi cuma manggut-manggut lalu masuk kampus sambil loncat-loncat sama lari-lari kecil.

Abang ojeknya ganteng

Kyungi yang mau ketemu abang umin, yang janjiin nraktir dia makan ayam geprek dengan bersemangat 86 dia langsung lari-lari ke luar rumah cari kendaraan umum.

Eh emang jodoh ketemu si abang ojek vespa lagi.

"Bang anterin ke ayam geprek di dekat kantor Eksoh dong".

Kyungi mulai masang headset nya lagi dikedua telinganya,

mulai asyik dengerin lagu overdosenya oppa-oppa EXO.

"Suka ayam geprek ya?" abang ojeknya nggak ngeh sekarang kalau Kyungi lagi make headset,dia yang ngelihat Kyungi angguk-anggukin kepala ngerasa kalau itu jawaban buat dia.

"Btw,saya ini bukan ojek loh dek".

Si abang ojek lihat Kyungi nganggukkin kepalanya lagi,dia jadi kesel. Masa orang ganteng kayak dia cuma di respon gitu aja,akhirnya si abang nepiin motornya kepinggir jalan.

Kyungi yang ngerasa motor berhenti langsung nengok ke samping kanan dengan mata berbinar.

Ladalah bukannya restaurant ayam geprek ,malah yang dia lihat kuburan.

Nengok ke kiri.

Ladalah, alphamart..

Kyungi ngecebikin bibirnya kesel,berasa di php'in.

"Kok berhentinya disini bang? Motor abang mogok?".

"Adek pakai headset lagi ya? Kalau naik di boncengan saya jangan pakai begituan ya,saya tuh nggak like,saya tuh mau ngajak adek ngobrol".

Kyungi cengengesan lalu nganggukkin kepalanya bolak balik.

"Maafin ya bang hehe".

Merekapun akhirnya ngelanjutin perjalanan dengan diiringi ocehan si abang ojek.

Kyungi sih senang-senang aja abang ojeknya lucu sih ,Kyungi ketawa terus di sepanjang jalan kenangan jadinya, mana ganteng lagi si abangnya.

Sampe di depan restaurant ayam geprek,Kyungi lihat bang Umin yang lagi ngobrol sama kucing di depan restaurant, bang Umin yang lihat Kyungi langsung lari-lari ngehampirin adik mungilnya.

Eh abangnya terpesona lihat kegantengan abang ojek.

"Eh ganteng,namanya siapa?".

Si abang ojek cengengesan,lalu nyalamin abang Umin. Soalnya pas dijalan si abang kepo ini adik manis mau makan sama siapa,eh ternyata mau makan sama abangnya.

"Eh kak makasih loh udah dibilang ganteng,nama saya Chanyeol,baru ulang tahun ke 26 kemarin bang".

"Aku Umin,Iya sih kamu ganteng, tapi sayangnya berondong. Umin nggak like deh. Tapi kalau kamu maksa Umin bisa apa?"

Tuhkan Kyungi tuh malu deh punya abang genit gini,mentang-mentang bang Luhan lagi di Jonggol, abangnya mau tebar pesona ke yang lain.

Kyungi yang pusing denger kemodusan abangnya ,dia langsung ngubek-ngubek tas cari duitnya yang segebok tapi tak tau nyempil dimana.

"Bang berapa?".

"Eh nggak usah dek gratis"

"Ih jangan gitu ,kan jadi enaaa" si Kyungi cengengesan seneng dong naik ojek gratis, si bang Umin nggeplak kepala adiknya yang doyan banget sama gratisan.

"Saya bukan tukang ojek"

"APAAA?" Kyungi sama abang Umin teriak barengan ala-ala sinetron.

"Ya ampun Chanyeol,kamu lagi disini juga nak?" Tiba-tiba muncul mama pororo ,mama dari Kyungi dan bang Umin.

Kyungi melongo ngelihat mamanya yang tiba-tiba nongol,eh jadi yang mau nraktir itu si mama bukan si abang. Ih dasar abang tukang ngaku-ngaku.

Chanyeol cium tangan mama pororo biar mama like sama dia.

"Iya tante, tadi nganter si adek"

Mama heboh jerit-jerit seneng terus ngedehem senyum-senyum sambil noelin pipi gembul Kyungi.

"Chanyeol sama Kyungi udah saling kenal? Kalian ada apa-apanya ya? Hayoo ngaku sama mama"

"Mama kenal Chanyeol dimana?" bang Umin garuk-garuk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Ihh kudet deh, Chanyeol ini kan anak tetangga kita yang baru yang rumahnyaa gedong ada eskalatornya ituloh" mama natap Chanyeol lagi dengan berbinar-binar.

"Hayoo jadi kalian ada apa hayoo?" si mama mulai cengengesan nggak jelas lagi.

Kyungi malu sama kelakuan mamanya,tapi dia juga senang. Sedangkan si Chanyeol lagi mesem-mesem emang dia semar mesem apa.

"Belum tante, tapi nggak tau dalam 10 menit kedepan"

"Ah kalau begitu mama sama Umin tinggal ya, 10 menit kalian harus jadi sesuatu ya hihi" si mama langsung narik Umin ke dalam restaurant.

Kyungi sama Chanyeol sekarang lagi tatap menatap sambil senyum malu-malu gukguk.

"Kyungi pacaran yuk..."

Kyungi nunduk malu-malu mau

"ayukk pacaran"

Chanyeol yang kesenangan langsung gigit pipi gembil itu gemes terus dikecup berkali-kali.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca,vote dan komentar di cerita abal-abalku ini


End file.
